Le Meilleur des Remèdes
by Psykoze
Summary: Tyki et Allen filent le parfait amour, mais quand l'un commence à négliger l'autre sans s'en rendre compte les problèmes commencent. Ah... L'amour...:  Oneshot, Yaoi.


_**Bonjour, Bonjour la compagnie !**_

Voila... en attendant que mes autres histoires arrivent... Voici un petit Oneshot !  
>Mon <strong>premier<strong> Oneshot, je dois avouer que j'ai du mal a faire des histoires courte !  
><strong>Gomenasai <strong>!

J'avais fait ce **rêve** il y a quelques nuits de cela, et hier j'me suis dit !  
><em>'Ben pourquoi est-ce que j'en ferais pas une fanfic !"<em>

*TA DAM*

Et voila ! C'était l'histoire de la naissance de ce 'petit' oneshot.

Couple : Tyllen (oui je change ^^)  
>Rating : M (ça par contre ça change pas...:)<p>

_*Bonne lecture !*_

Psykoze pour vous servir !  
>:)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le meilleur des remèdes...<strong>_

22h39 à sa montre, Tyki passait enfin l'entrée de sa luxueuse maison. Il soupira, refermant la porte derrière lui, il allait poser son attacher case sur le sol, lorsqu'une tornade blanche arriva à sa rencontre.

- Tyki ! Tu es enfin rentré ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, lança alors le propriétaire de la tignasse argenté.

Tyki observa longuement le jeune blondin en face de lui et lui sourit.

- Désolé, j'aurais du t'avertir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas grave…rassura le blondin tout en débarrassant son vis-à-vis de sa veste, et de sa sacoche.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Pff… Comme d'habitude, exténuante, harassante et stressante…répliqua le brun

Tyki se pencha alors doucement vers le blondin, plus petit que lui d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètre, et colla ses lèvres aux siennes en souriant. Le cadet d'abord surprit ferma ensuite les yeux, se laissant doucement emporter par ce baiser. Tyki mit alors fin à leur échange et se redressa :

- Ah…soupira-t-il, je suis crevé…

Le blondin après avoir ranger les affaires de son homme, traversa l'entrée et invita l'autre à le suivre :

- Je t'ai préparé de quoi manger. Mais peut-être que tu veux prendre un bain avant ?

Tyki se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé, fermant les yeux pour apprécier le calme de sa maison.

Cet homme s'appelait Tyki Mikk et était le jeune, mais ambitieux patron d'une entreprise d'import-export de renommé mondiale, « _L'Arche_ ». Il avait hérité de cette firme par son père, Adam, il y a de cela quelques années maintenant. Du haut de ces 26 ans à peine, il dirigeait un bon millier d'employés sans aucun problème, suivant les traces de son père d'une main de fer. Il était très assidue dans son travail et la popularité de son héritage avait fait de lui un homme très populaire dans la gente, autant féminine que masculine. Il fallait bien avouer qu'en plus d'être fortuné, il avait été plutôt gâté par la Nature.

1m85, suffisamment de muscles pour faire fondre n'importe quelle personnes sensées sur cette planète, des yeux dorés, fin et malicieux et une chevelure d'ébène légèrement ondulé, retombant sur sa nuque dans un tumulte ordonné. Mais le cœur de cet Apollon était déjà prit, depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, par un jeune homme pour le moins banal, qui l'avait envouté dès le premier regard.

L'homme de sa vie, s'appelait Allen Walker et n'avait pas vraiment la même vocation que son amant, ni sa prestance d'ailleurs. Du haut de son petit mètre soixante cinq, il était plutôt frêle et peu musclé. Ses cheveux et ses yeux argentés représentaient sont plus grand atout, faisant de lui un jeune craquant. Son visage, son corps et tous ses petits tics, rappelait ceux d'un enfant. En effet le blondin de 4 ans son cadet, sortait à peine de ses études de langues et était traducteur en freelance. Il travaillait donc à la maison, dans le calme, attendant impatiemment le retour de son bien-aimé.

Le jeune blondin d'ailleurs inquiet par l'absence de réaction de son conjoint, s'installa sur le canapé à ses côtés et posa une main sur sa cuisse. L'ondulé s'étira doucement puis se leva en baillant, ignorant complètement la demande implicite de son cadet :

- Ouais… j'vais aller m'doucher.

Allen le regarda s'éloigner et baissa la tête tristement. Puis il se leva, direction la cuisine. Il sortit du frigo ce qu'il avait préparé un peu plus tôt et les fît chauffer. Il entendit alors l'eau de la salle de bain couler, et soupira en pensant à son amant.

Ce n'est pas que les choses se passaient mal, loin de là, ils filaient le parfait amour tous les deux. Mais Allen sentait que son homme était de plus en plus stressé par son travail, absorbé dans ses pensées et distant. Allen savait parfaitement que Tyki l'aimait, mais pour sa part il avait l'impression de ne pas réussir à le soulager et à la déstresser quand il rentrait le soir et ça… ça le minait complètement. Mais il ne le ferait pas paraître ! Pas question d'alarmer le brun, déjà bien trop préoccupé par son travail, avec ces réflexions futiles.

* * *

><p>Il devait être prêt de minuit, lorsque Tyki s'allongea au côté de son amant dans leur lit, lâchant un énième soupir. Allen se glissa doucement à ses côtés, espérant que peut-être son conjoint lui accorderait un peu de sa chaleur, sans pour autant la lui demander directement. Il colla son corps contre le flanc de son partenaire. L'ondulé se tourna vers lui et passa sa main dans les fines mèches argentés de son cadet, qui laissa un large sourire éclairer son visage. Tyki posa son bras sur le lit et le blondin se fît une joie, non feinte, de s'en servir comme oreiller, collant sa tête contre la poitrine de l'autre.<p>

Tout en triturant les cheveux du cadet, le brun laissa de nouveau un souffle s'échapper de ses lèvres. Le blondin releva la tête et observa quelques secondes son amant avant de demander inquiet :

- Sa va… ?

- Oui désolé, répondit l'ondulé dans un faible sourire, j'ai une journée de fou qui m'attend demain c'est tout…

Allen serra les poings, impuissant face à la déprime de son compagnon. Il laissa ses envies de contact dans un coin de sa tête, préférant laisser l'autre se reposer, ne voulant surtout pas être une gêne pour lui. Il ferma les yeux, bercé par la respiration régulière de sa bouillotte humaine, bien décidé à faire de son mieux pour Tyki, et lui éviter trop de tracas quand il rentrerait demain.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le réveil de Tyki sonna le lendemain à 5h45, ce dernier ouvrit péniblement les yeux, plus que mécontent que sa nuit de sommeil touche à sa fin. Il s'étira et fût surprit de trouver la place à ses côté vide. Après s'être rapidement débarbouillé, et habillé il alla vers le salon et découvrit avec un grand plaisir la table déjà mise et le déjeuner déjà servis.<p>

Allen encore en pyjama, sortit alors de la cuisine, portant avec lui sa tasse de café. Le blondin voyant son amant lui fit alors un signe pour qu'il s'approche de lui, abandonnant sa tasse sur la table. L'ondulé s'exécuta et son cadet, attrapant sa cravate mal mise lui refit le nœud en souriant. Une fois son œuvre accomplie, il se recula et observa Tyki quelques secondes. Le brun, vêtu de son habituel costume noir et d'une chemise blanche était vraiment :

- Parfait ! lança Allen dans un sourire

Le brun se baissa et l'embrassa tendrement content de n'avoir plus qu'à s'assoir et profiter du repas, sa journée commençait vraiment bien. Allen dissimula un bâillement et s'assit également à ses côtés. Tyki avala rapidement son déjeuner et s'empressa de partir, déjà en retard, laissant son compagnon seul, sans même lui avoir dit au revoir.

Mais le blondin ne s'en formalisa pas, content que son réveil au aurore ait permit à son conjoint de se détendre un peu avant sa journée de boulot. Tout en débarrassant la table, il se promit alors de continuer ainsi, et d'apaiser un peu le stress de Tyki… Après tout c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui.

* * *

><p>Allen s'acharna comme un fou. Il se levait avant Tyki le matin, pour faire le petit déjeuner, faisait les tâches ménagères et les courses dans la journée, il se couchait après lui le soir, terminant les demandes de traductions qu'il n'avait pas pu terminer. Son petit manège marchait plutôt bien vu que le brun rentrait un peu moins à cran le soir, et qu'il se détendait bien vite devant toutes les attentions que son cadet lui apportait. Allen voyant que son dur labeur portait ses fruits, décida malgré la fatigue de garder ce rythme puisque ça permettait au brun d'oublier un peu le travail.<p>

Il continua donc de la sorte pendant plus d'un mois…

* * *

><p>Tyki installé à son bureau, au 36ieme étage des bureaux de « <em>L'Arche<em> » s'étira, un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était content, très content même. Une affaire sur laquelle il travaillait, lui et toute son équipe, sans relâche depuis plusieurs semaines venait enfin de se finaliser. Il venait de gagner un nouveau partenaire, des ouvertures et des contrats mondiaux avaient été débloqués par la suite. C'était un nouveau chemin qui s'ouvrait pour l'entreprise. Bref ! Il n'en fallait pas plus pour son bonheur.

Son assistant, Kanda Yuu, un asiatique d'une trentaine d'année, entra alors dans le spacieux bureau apportant avec lui les dossiers à signer qui finaliserait les ventes. Lorsqu'il posa le dossier devant le brun, l'asiatique repositionna ses lunettes sur son nez et son patron lança :

- Dit moi Kanda ! Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui ?

L'assistant sorti un calepin d'une de ces poches, feuilleta quelques pages et fit un non de la tête :

- Non Monsieur, vous n'avez rien de prévu aujourd'hui.

- Bien, répondit alors ce dernier en se levant donnant par la même occasion les papiers qu'il venait de signer à Kanda, dans ce cas je prends ma journée !

Et il sortit du bureau en sifflotant. Il allait pouvoir rentrer et se reposer un peu, après tout il l'avait bien mérité.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Tyki poussa la porte d'entrée, aux alentours de 15h, de la musique flottait dans l'air ainsi qu'une merveilleuse odeur de propre. L'ondulé déposa ses affaires :<p>

- Allen ? C'est moi ! Je suis rentré un peu plus tôt !

Il traversa le salon, découvrant la chaîne hi-fi allumée et quelques courses posées sur la table du salon. N'ayant toujours aucun signe du blondin, il s'avança au fond du salon. Peut-être qu'Allen était à l'étage et qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Mais, tournant au détour d'un mur, il fût saisit d'effrois lorsqu'il vît le blondin inconscient en bas des escaliers, ayant visiblement fait une mauvaise chute.

- ALLEN ! hurla-t-il en courant vers lui.

Il tourna doucement le corps inerte du cadet sur le dos, évitant de trop le bouger, de peur de le blesser d'avantage. Découvrant alors une tache de sang inquiétante au niveau de sa tête.

- ALLEN ! ALLEN REPOND MOI ! lança-t-il complètement dépassé par les événements.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, les yeux du blondin restant désespérément clôt. Le stress monta en lui, aussi vite qu'un claquement de doigt et les pires scénarios défilaient déjà dans sa tête.

Après plusieurs minutes de cris inutiles, le brun se précipita sur son téléphone portable et appela Link, médecin mais également ami d'enfance, qui était beaucoup plus rapide que n'importe quel hôpital. Le premier appel resta sans réponse, mais l'ondulé tremblant de peur parvint tout de même à le rappeler une seconde fois. Après trois *bip* interminables, une voix répondit enfin. Le brun ne lui laissant même pas le temps dire quoi que se soit se lança dans une tirade la gorge nouée :

- Link ! Link il faut que tu viennes maintenant ! C'est Allen ! Il me répond pas ! Link c'est horrible, il saigne je… je sais pas ce que je dois faire ! Dépêche-toi ! Je pense qu'il est tombé dans les escaliers ! Mon dieu… Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ! Il faut vraiment que tu viennes ! Je sais pas ce que je dois faire ! J'ai peur, Link ! Je veux pas le perdre ! Je-

- TYKI ! Hurla la voix au téléphone, action qui stoppa totalement le brun dans son élan, essoufflé et perdu. Voyant que l'autre s'était arrêté la voix reprit :

- Calme-toi maintenant ! Je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne m'explique pas calmement ce qui s'est passé ! Alors tu respire un grand coup et tu me raconte pendant que je me prépare, ok ?

Le brun resta plusieurs secondes silencieux. Link avait raison, il fallait qu'il reste calme sinon il ne serait capable de rien, il inspira un grand coup et commença sont récit :

- Je suis rentré du travail un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, je l'ai pas trouvé dans le salon alors je pensais qu'il était à l'étage et qu'il m'avait pas entendu. Mais quand je suis arrivé dans le couloir il était par terre… En bas des escaliers… Il saigne au niveau de la tête…

Après un blanc, Tyki reprit, la voix tremblante :

- Link…Est-ce qu'il va mourir ?

- Baka ! C'est un battant tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes, non ? répondit alors son interlocuteur un sourire dans la voix.

L'ondulé retenant ses larmes, hocha la tête, bien que son ami ne puisse pas le voir. Le médecin continua :

- Ecoute-moi attentivement. Tu va lui mettre quelque chose dessus, une couverture chaude ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu lui parles, tu essaye de le réveiller mais tu fais bien attention à pas trop le secouer, ok ? ET tu ne touche **surtout pas** à sa tête ! C'est clair ! S'il reprend connaissance, empêche le de bouger et garde le éveillé !

Le brun observant encore le blondin devant lui acquiesça.

- Bien ! Donne-moi 3 min.

* * *

><p>En effet il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes au médecin pour débarquer, et ramener avec lui tout son attirail. Lorsqu'il arriva près du blondin il l'examina rapidement, observant ses pupilles, l'appelant et observant sa tête avec attention.<p>

Le brun, que Link avait exilé dans le salon, fût rappelé à l'ordre pour porter le blondin toujours inconscient dans une chambre au calme. Une fois cela fait, le médecin resta seul avec Allen. Au bout d'une bonne heure, qui avait été pour Tyki une interminable agonie, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin et le brun, qui s'était assis à même le sol, se leva rapidement :

- Comment va-t-il ? Implora-t-il alors que Link n'avait même pas passé le pas de la porte.

Le jeune médecin blond posa alors un doigt sur sa bouche, faisant signe à Tyki de baisser d'un ton, et l'éloigna de la chambre pour aller dans le salon au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois installé dans le canapé, le jeune médecin fixa son ami l'air grave.

- Il va s'en sortir ? demanda Tyki sentant la peur monter en lui.

Link laissa quelques longues secondes s'écouler :

- Oui, finit-il par dire pendant que le brun se relâchait un peu, mais…

L'ondulé surprit de cette phrase en suspend s'inquiéta de nouveau :

- Mais quoi ? C'est grave en fait ! Il va pas s'en sortir c'est ça… Il-

- Tyki calme toi ! Il va bien et il s'en sortira !

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas alors ? Questionna le brun pas rassuré le moins du monde par l'attitude de son camarade.

- Toi !

Face à cette réplique le brun se figea complètement et regarda son ami confus.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué ? lança le médecin visiblement furieux. Tu n'as rien vu le concernant d'étrange ces derniers temps ?

- Je… Non… Pourquoi ?

Le blond soupira et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Parce que ce n'est pas une simple erreur d'inattention qui l'a fait tomber !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? J'comprends pas…

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il faut que tu ouvre les yeux bordel ! lança le médecin en se levant outré par le comportement de son ami, qui resta muet face à cette déclaration.

- Je-

Mais le médecin ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il haussa le ton :

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'Allen à une fièvre de cheval qu'il traîne probablement depuis plusieurs jours. Qu'il a perdu beaucoup de poids depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, et que sa tension est en chute libre ! Ce que je veux te dire c'est que s'il s'est effondré c'est parce qu'il n'arrivait sans doute même plus à tenir debout ! Ce que je veux te dire c'est qu'en étant son petit copain depuis presque trois ans ! Tu aurais dût remarquer quelque chose !

Le brun sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps… C'était de sa faute… C'était de sa faute si Allen était tombé ! Il n'avait rien vu… Il aurait dût remarquer quelque chose…Il aurait du voir que le blondin n'allait pas aussi bien que ce qu'il paraissait… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait rien vu d'anormal à son sujet. Tyki se rendit alors compte de quelque chose :

- Il… Il était toujours debout avant moi, murmura-t-il, Quand je me levais la table était déjà prête, la vaisselle faite, le frigo jamais vide… Le soir il se couchait après moi en me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter et de me reposer… Que je devais surement être beaucoup plus fatigué que lui… Il-

Tyki s'arrêta un instant, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux sous le regard impuissant de son ami qui s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé :

- Il me demande tout le temps comment s'est passé ma journée, si je n'suis pas trop fatigué… Et moi… Moi je ne lui demande jamais… J'ai rien vu… Je suis vraiment trop con…

Une goutte solitaire roula lentement sur sa joue pour finalement tomber sur son jeans. Link posa sa main sur son épaule :

- Allen a toujours été très attentionné avec toi. Tu te rappelle que c'est lui qui n'a pas voulut rendre cotre relation publique parce qu'il ne voulait pas t'attirer des ennuis, rigola le blond. Alors il va falloir que tu sois autant là pour lui qu'il l'est pour toi, ok ?

Le brun sécha rapidement ses larmes et hocha la tête. Le jeune médecin contant que son message soit passé se leva soulagé et attrapa ses affaires. Avant de partir, il donna les dernières directives à Tyki et lui dit de ne surtout pas hésiter à l'appeler, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, si jamais Allen avait un problème. Le brun le remercia encore et retourna aux côtés de son amant, endormis dans le lit conjugal.

Une fois allongé à côté de lui, Tyki l'observa pendant de longues minutes. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point il était pâle, à quel point il était maigre et faible et à quel point il avait pu être aveugle face à ça. Caressant doucement ses cheveux, son visage il sentit ses larmes remonter et s'empêcha de pleurer. Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il n'avait pas le droit de craquer alors qu'Allen lui ne se plaignait jamais. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et resta là, éveillé aux côté de son amant, le détaillant et le câlinant pendant de longues heures, tentant d'oublier tout le reste. C'est seulement lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil traversèrent les rideaux qu'il se laissa finalement emporter par la fatigue.

* * *

><p>La première chose qu'Allen ressentit en sortant de sa torpeur se fût une violente migraine. Grimaçant doucement il parvint tout de même à ouvrir les yeux, tentant de se rappeler les derniers événements. Il était dans la chambre, allongé dans leur lit et Tyki était allongé à ses côtés, tout habillé par-dessus les couettes. Le blondin s'assit sur le lit en attrapant sa tête, se rendant compte qu'un bandage couvrait le derrière de son crâne.<p>

Sa chute de la veille lui revint alors en mémoire, et un élan de culpabilité le rongea. Tyki l'avait sans doute soigné, et avait du veillé sur lui toute la nuit. Il ne s'était même pas changé et devait être vraiment épuisé pour ne même pas prendre la peine de se mettre sous les couettes… Ne voulant pas cause encore plus de soucis à son aîné, le blondin se leva malgré sa migraine et sortit de la pièce en s'appuyant contre les murs pour avancer, faisant le moins de bruit possible, ne voulant surtout pas déranger le sommeil de son amant.

* * *

><p>Tyki se réveilla brusquement lorsqu'un bruit retendit dans la maison. Il s'assit sur le lit paniqué de ne pas trouver le blondin allongé à côté de lui, se leva en vitesse, descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'il pût et tomba nez-à-nez avec le blondin debout dans la cuisine.<p>

Ce dernier tout sourire était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Il regarda le brun, qui l'observait pour le moins inquiet, et lui sourit :

- Tu peux t'installer si tu veux, j'ai presque finit… Donne-moi encore quelques minutes, lança le cadet tout en retournant à ses fourneaux.

Tyki s'avança de quelques pas sans rien dire et remarqua alors que les jambes, les bras, tout le corps d'Allen tremblait discrètement.

- Allen arrête… murmura le brun peiné de le voir se donner autant de mal pour lui qui n'avait rien remarqué.

Le blondin sans se retourner répondit :

- Mais non mais non ! J'ai bientôt finit je-

Mais l'assiette qu'il tenait lui échappa et se brisa sur le sol. Allen prit d'une soudaine douleur plaqua une de ses main sur son front et s'appuya sur l'évier avec l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Tyki inquiet s'approcha de lui en vitesse et le prit par les épaules :

- Allen ! Sa va ? Tu devrais pas rester debout, viens t'assoir…

Le blondin reprit tant bien que mal sa contenance et se libéra de l'emprise de son amant toujours souriant :

- Non ! C'est bon t'inquiètes pas, ça va c'est rien. Je n'ai pas fais attention.

Tyki sentit son sang bouillir et leva la voix :

- NON ! NON TU NE VAS PAS BIEN DU TOUT ! T'as une fièvre de cheval ! Des points de sutures ! Et tu tremble tellement que tu tien même pas debout !

Le blondin surpris, baissa la tête et murmura, retenant ses larmes :

- Tu as une dure journée qui t'attends… Moi je n'comprends pas tout mais je peux au moins alléger ton stress quand tu es ici alors-

- BAKA ! hurla alors Tyki sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il criait sur son compagnon, tout en serrant sa prise sur le bras du blondin.

Allen s'immobilisa dans un sursaut, ressentant la colère de son aîné à travers sa poigne de fer. Il sentit la culpabilité monter encore et se fût l'explosion : ses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues en cascades. Le brun d'abord surprit, mordit sa lèvre supérieure, se sachant coupable de cette éruption de tristesse. Il prit lentement le blondin dans ses bras, posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête :

- Je suis désolé, Allen… Je n'aurais pas dût te crier dessus comme ça. Pardonne-moi je me suis emporté…

Le blondin tremblait, sa fièvre n'était pas tombé et sa migraine toujours là.

- Je suis désolé Tyki, murmura le cadet. Je voulais…faire de mon mieux…

Le brun surprit s'écarta un peu et fixa son amant sans comprendre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?...

Allen continua, toujours secoué par ses pleurs :

- Tous les soirs… Quand tu rentres… Tu es tellement fatigué et… Et déprimé… Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Je voulais… Te rendre heureux… J'avais peur que… Que… Que tu te lasses de moi…Pardonne-moi d'être aussi nul alors… Alors que… Tu travailles aussi dur… Tout le temps…

Le brun se crispa. Une colère sourde, contre lui-même, venant frapper à la porte de sa conscience. Sans réfléchir plus, il attrapa le blondin encore en pleur et le porta contre sa poitrine, traversant le salon à grande enjambée, ignorant les « Tyki pose moi ! / Je vais bien je te dis ! » d'Allen pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans la chambre à couché. Une fois le cadet jeté sur le lit, le brun s'installa à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

- Qu'est-ce-

La bouche d'Allen fût brusquement scellée par celle de son amant dans un baiser ardent. Après une bonne vingtaine de baisers langoureux entre les deux amants, Tyki s'écarta et fixa son cadet l'air triste.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui dois t'excuser ! Baka…

L'air perdu de son conjoint répondit pour lui et il continua :

- Je suis désolé Allen ! Le brun illustra ses paroles en caressant doucement la joue du blondin effaçant d'un pouce les dernières traces de larmes. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas fait attention à toi alors que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir remarqué tous les efforts que tu a as fait pour mon bien ! Je t'aime Allen… Depuis qu'on est ensemble je m'épanouis un peu plus chaque jour qui passe… Mais je veux te rendre heureux aussi tu comprends ?

N'étant pas capable d'articuler un phrase intelligible le blondin se contenta de fixer son amant surprit par cette déclaration pour le moins inattendue :

- Je veux te voir sourire avec moi… et ne pas subir ma mauvaise humeur… Je suis tellement désolé Allen si tu savais… J'aurais du le voir… J'aurais du remarqué que tu mangeais moins ! Que tu étais beaucoup plus fatigué que moi ! Que tu bossais beaucoup plus que moi ! Si seulement j'avais vu… Je-

Les larmes, autant de tristesse que de colère, que retenait le brun depuis quelques minutes tombèrent sur les joues encore humide du blondin, les surprenant tous les deux. - Je t'ai négligé… Je t'ai ignoré alors que tu avais besoin de moi… Je m'en veux tellement Allen…

Le blondin surprit n'arrivait toujours pas à répondre.

- Je t'aime Allen… Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi…répéta le brun en pleur posant sa tête sur le torse de son amant.

Allen commença alors à donner des petits coups, sans aucunes forces sur le dos du brun, avec le plat de sa main :

- Baka ! Baka ! lança-t-il en pleurant lui aussi, Baka !... Baka…, sa voix devenant de moins en moins audibles.

Tyki se redressa et observa surprit son amant pleurer, l'insultant gentiment, tout en essayant de le frapper :

- Baka… Baka… Je… Baka ! Je suis incapable de t'en vouloir…. Baka…

Surprit le brun se mit à rire et attrapa les poings furieux d'Allen qui tentait de se débattre, les plaquant au dessus de sa tête, il s'avança rapidement et l'embrasser fougueusement. Leurs deux langues s'enlaçant l'une l'autre, dans une danse sensuelle et endiablée, chacune tentant de dominer sa jumelle. Lorsque Tyki s'éloigna, relâchant les poignets d'Allen, il essuya d'un revers de main les larmes sur leurs visages et sourit :

- Il va falloir que je me fasse pardonnez je crois…

Le blondin lança l'air faussement boudeur :

- Ouais ! T'as intérêt, Baka !

Le brun rigola, puis se collant de nouveau sur le corps allongé de son conjoint, lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Demande-moi ce que tu veux…

Allen rougissant, entoura ses bras autour du corps de l'aîné dans une demande explicite, que le brun se fît un plaisir d'ignorer se redressant légèrement pour observer le visage cramoisie de sa victime.

- Vas-y Allen… Demande-moi ce que tu veux, je t'écoute…

Le blondin tourna la tête pour éviter son regard, mais ne parvint pas à empêcher ses joues de chauffer :

- Tu… Tu m'a très bien compris, répondit-il honteux.

- J'ai envie de t'entendre le dire…réplica l'autre joueur.

Allen le regard fuyant tenta tout de même de répondre timidement :

- Je… J'ai envie que… J'ai envie que tu… que tu…

- Que je quoi ? Insista le brun amusé par ce petit jeu

- Que tu me fasses l'amour…

La voix du blondin était devenue de plus en faible, au fur et à mesure de sa phrase, mais ses joues et ses oreilles, elles, s'étaient teintées d'encore plus de rouge qu'avant. Le brun face à ce spectacle ne pu que capituler :

- A vos ordres, susurra-t-il riant, les lèvres déjà collées à celles du blondin.

Le brun, toujours au dessus du blondin, l'embrassait passionnément, caressant de toute part le corps offert sous lui. Il souleva d'un geste le t-shirt pour y engouffrer ses mains et palper le ventre, les côtes et le torse de son cadet pour finalement s'éterniser sur ses deux mamelons saillants. Après lui avoir retiré son haut d'un geste, il pressa sa bouche contre le ventre d'Allen qui ne pût retenir un gémissement. Remontant lentement, très lentement, parsemant la peau claire du blondin de dizaine de baisers humides et brûlants, faisant monter la pression de leurs entrejambes respective.

Allen ne voulant pas rester inactif, s'appliqua, malgré les caresses à déboutonner la chemise de Tyki, que ce dernier envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce entre deux baisers. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les boutons de chair, qu'il était occupé à mordiller et lécher, redoublant les soupirs de son compagnon. Le blondin explorait de ses mains tremblantes le dos et les omoplates de son brun.

Tyki vola une dernière fois les lèvres d'Allen avant de partir ausculter plus profondément le corps passionné de sa victime. Lui retirant son pantalon ainsi que ses sous-vêtements pour les abandonner sur le sol au côté du reste de ses propres habits. Une fois tout le deux en tenu d'Adam, le brun un sourire carnassier accroché à son visage, appliqua un doux mouvement de va et vient avec sa main sur le membre déjà bien gonflé de son partenaire, ne retenant plus ses gémissements.

Allen pantelant tremblait de plaisir sous le regard plus qu'affamé de l'aîné, qui dévorait toujours la poitrine du blondin. Tyki comprenant parfaitement les supplications muettes du cadet se baissa et remplaça sa main par sa bouche, le faisant littéralement fondre de plaisir. Suçant d'abord l'extrémité du membre avant de l'embrasser pour finalement le prendre totalement en bouche. Faisant durer le plaisir pendant de longue et plaisante secondes.

- Ty…Tyki arrête… je vais…

Le brun se redressa immédiatement, remplaçant une nouvelle fois sa bouche par sa main. - Qu'est-ce que- demanda le blondin surprit par ce changement avant de se faire interrompre par l'aîné se plaçant au dessus de son visage :

- Je veux voir ton visage quand tu jouis… Ce visage que tu ne montres qu'à moi…

Le blondin n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son corps se crispa et qu'il lâcha le prénom de son amant dans une plainte plus qu'excitante :

- Tykiiiiiiiiiiii… Ah…

Allen, complètement et nu et essoufflé se remettais peu à peu de ses émotions. Tyki ne tenant plus attrapa d'un geste le pot de lubrifiant placé dans la table de chevet. Et imbiba ses doigts du gel translucide avant de se placer une nouvelle fois au dessus de l'autre.

Lorsqu'Allen ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur deux pupilles dorées le fixant avec insistances, brillant doucement dans la nuit. Le brun se pencha pour l'embrasser et enfouit un premier doigt dans l'antre chaude du blondin, qui s'agrippait à son torse musclé en gémissant. Leur deux fronts collés l'un à l'autre, ils se fixaient tout deux, profitant pleinement de cette proximité tant attendue. Après un deuxième, un troisième doigt et quelques mouvements de ciseaux, le brun retira sa main sous les plaintes plus qu'évidentes du blondin. Il enduisit son membre de lubrifiant et se plaça tout contre son amant qui enroulait déjà ses jambes autour de ses hanches, l'incitant à commencer. Ils s'observèrent un moment et tout en s'embrassant et Tyki s'immisça en lui en un lent mouvement de hanche.

Le brun appréciant l'étroitesse de son conjoint, lâcha un râle puissant en même temps qu'il s'enfonçait au plus profond du blondin tremblant dans ses bras. Une fois entièrement en lui, il patienta un moment que ce dernier s'habitue quelque peu à cette présence imposante. Heureux de redécouvrir enfin son conjoint qu'il avait presque oublié. Lorsqu'Allen l'embrassa pour lui donner le feu vert, le brun ne se fît pas prier et démarra de longues poussées ne voulant pas brusquer le jeune encore très faible. Le blondin, oubliant complètement sa migraine et les diverses douleurs dût à sa chute, s'abandonna entièrement au bien être que lui procurait leurs ébats. Il sentait le plaisir monter d'un cran à chaque fois que le brun entrait en lui.

Ce dernier accélérant la cadence, se retira complètement pour s'enfoncer ensuite d'un coup et toucher cet endroit précis, cette boule de nerf qui fit vibrer le corps déjà haletant sous lui, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Les gémissements plus qu'intenses que laissait s'échapper le blondin excitaient le brun qui accéléra encore plus son rythme. Se sentant proche de la jouissance, Tyki attrapa d'une main le sexe tendu du blondin entre leurs deux corps pour y appliquer le même mouvement que celui de ses hanches, et le faire littéralement pleurer de plaisir.

Ne parvenant plus à retenir ses cris, Allen sentait ses forces l'abandonner un peu plus à chaque mouvement de l'aîné. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux et il finit par libérer sa semence entre leurs deux torses pendant que le brun lui, le faisait dans un dernier coup de hanche, au plus profond de l'intimité de son amant, scellant leur union dans un dernier baiser volé et une confession au creux de l'oreille du plus jeune, qui se laissait déjà bercé par ses douces caresses.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Allen rouvrit les yeux, la clarté dans la pièce l'éblouit totalement et sa migraine oubliée revint alors le hanter. Il se redressa sur le lit, posant ses mains sur ses tempes douloureuses. Il yeux à demis fermé, ne s'habituant pas à la luminosité beaucoup trop forte, il s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans le lit. Alors qu'il allait se lever, une voix à la porte l'interpella :<p>

- Non ! Hors de question que tu mettes un pied en dehors de se lit aujourd'hui Allen !

Le blondin une main sur ses yeux demanda :

- Tyki ?...

- Lui-même, répondit alors la voix forte de son aîné en s'approchant.

Allen crut entendre un bruit de vaisselle et quelque chose fût posé sur la table de chevet. La voix traversa ensuite la pièce et ferma les rideaux, permettant ainsi au blondin de reconnaître son conjoint debout devant la fenêtre les mains sur les hanches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et ton travail ! S'empressa de dire Allen inquiet

- J'ai pris ma journée ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, Baka ! Rigola le brun tout en invitant Allen à se rassoir dans le lit.

Une fois le jeune installé à son aise contre la tête de lit, Tyki attrapa le plateau qu'il avait abandonné sur la table un peu plus tôt pour le déposer sur les cuisses de son conjoint, en ajoutant au passage un petit baiser sur la joue de ce dernier qui rougit en découvrant un magnifique plateau de petit-déjeuner-au-lit ! La légère inquiétude du brun reprenant lentement le dessus il posa sa main sur le front encore brûlant de son amant.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda-t-il inquiet

Le blondin surpris par cette attention décida de lui parler franchement :

- La tête… murmura-t-il ne voulant quand même pas alarmer l'autre de nature inquiète.

Tyki lui sourit content de le voir parler honnêtement, puis lui tendit plusieurs médicaments qu'il devait prendre, prescrit par les bons soins de leur ami Link. Le blondin les prit sans rechigner, après tout si ça pouvait apaiser cette douleur lancinante il n'était pas contre. Le brun grimpa lui aussi sur le lit, s'installant en face du blondin qui avait replié ses jambes pour lui laisser la place. Ils discutèrent longtemps, se redécouvrant comme au premier jour de leur rencontre, flirtant et rigolant tel des enfants.

Lorsque soudain le blondin sembla se rappeler de quelque chose d'important.

- Mince ! lança-t-il en déposant le plateau à côté de lui et s'apprêtant à se lever.

Le brun l'empêcha de sortir du lit en l'attrapant par le bras :

- Hep ! Hep ! Hep ! Tu crois aller où comme ça, petit chenapan !

- Mais, j'ai oublié mon travail ! J'ai plusieurs contrats en cour je peux pas les-

- Stop ! lança le brun en le tirant plus fortement jusqu'à ce que le blondin se retrouve coincé entre la tête de lit et son homme le fixant l'air satisfait de cette victoire.

- Mais-

- J'ai déjà appelé les gens avec qui tu travaillais pour les avertir que tu ne pourrais pas rendre tes traductions dans les délais parce que tu avais des petits problèmes de santé ! Alors tu arrête de penser à ça !

Le blondin resta bouche bée et l'autre continua :

- La seule chose sur laquelle tu dois te concentrer pour l'instant c'est d'aller mieux, ok ?

Ajouta le brun en s'approchant un peu plus de son amant. Le blondin prit alors un air enfantin et demanda :

- Et c'est tout… ?

Le brun l'observa sans comprendre :

- C'est tout ce sur quoi je dois me concentrer ? Ajouta le blondin en souriant, enroulant ses bras autour de son brun.

Tyki comprenant parfaitement où le jeune voulais en venir lui sourit à son tour et répondit faisant semblant de réfléchir :

- Humm… Voyons…

Il baisa une première fois les lèvres encore sucrées sous ses yeux :

- J'ai peut-être…

Il l'embrassa ne nouvelle fois, mêlant cette fois sa langue à l'échange :

- Une autre idée… en effet, termina-t-il mordillant la bouche de son petit blondin.

Allen souriant se laissa faire, répondant lui aussi à cet échange.

- Je crois qu'elle me plaît cette idée…

Le brun le fixa intensément et ajouta en riant :

- Tu vas voir... C'est le meilleur des remèdes...

Les deux hommes restèrent de longues minutes à jouer de leurs langues sur l'autre, jusqu'à ce que des gémissements de plaisir retentissent de nouveaux dans toute la maison…

**THE END...**

* * *

><p>Alors c'était comment ? Un peu long peut-être... Bref !<p>

**REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW !**

_*A la prochaine sans fautes !*_

Psykoze pour vous servir !  
>:)<p> 


End file.
